


Haikyuu!! Valentines oneshots

by ReverseSirens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cheesy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing, lets play a game of guess which oneshots i rushed, oneshots, the endings are all cheesy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSirens/pseuds/ReverseSirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all gay oneshots with gay characters and gay everything. The endings are all cheesy cause my life is cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DaiSuga

**Author's Note:**

> I bet this isn't what the creator of these prompts had in mind but you know. This is the way I took them to be. I probably ruined great prompts but.
> 
> The ideas of these oneshots aren't mine. I simply used them with permission. They were by Hiqueer on Tumblr.

**(The day is Wednesday cuz why not)**

Valentines day. The day where half of the worlds population sits at home watching TV or reading novels by authors they have only just discovered, waiting for the next day to come in order to buy all the half price chocolate, while the other half is preparing for a day filled with love and caring, preparing for dates, making dinner, setting up cute picnic spots and just feeling all lovey-dovey. The day that many people hate for not having that special someone to enjoy the day with. The one day in the year that has people either crying their eyes out or worried sick. Or maybe even both. Of course, if your worried you are obviously not prepared. Your special someone will be able to see this very clearly. Luckily, Daichi and Sugawara don't have that problem. In fact, they were too prepared. They had everything planned. From the end of volley ball practise up until they would have to sleep. They had been planning it since the first of February. Seems rather boring, the lack of spontaneousness making it all too formal, but the two boys didn't mind. To be honest, they loved the days leading up to their special dates. They did have the moments where they did indeed go on random dates just to shut their teammates up about how they have no fun. But on those odd occassions, they felt too out of place.

Sugawara walked out of his house to the place he knew his boyfriend was waiting. A smile grew wide on his face as he approached the boy who was facing the other way waiting. He saw the neatly yet messily brushed hair and straight away he could feel his heart flutter. It was like everything the younger boy did could make him want to scream out at the top of his lungs the love he has for the boy. But he has to refrain from doing so. Some people don't appreciate screaming at such an early hour.

"Good morning," Suga whispered into Daichi's ear making the boy jump in fear of his life. He turned around and saw Suga standing there, smiling smugly.

"Morning," He said back smiling. He extended his arms to bring Suga closer to him in order to hug him. "How has your day been so far, kind sir?" He asked overly politely making Suga's smile widen.

"You are being rather polite today, sir. Is everything in order up there?" Suga asked pointing to his head.

"Well that was rude Milady. I am behaving as always with a slightly over exaggerated accent. But other than that nothing has changed." Daichi said bowing in front of Suga, stopping either of them from walking.

Suga was slightly embarrassed at the fact Daichi was bowing in the middle of the street where anyone could see him. Suga looked around cautiously, smile still present on his face, and luckily spotted no one. He lightly took hold of Daichi's upper arm and started walking in the direction of the school pulling Daichi behind him making him almost trip along the way. When Daichi was balanced once again and could walk properly without the need of help from Suga, he bent his knees slightly to get to the height of Suga and planted a soft kiss on Suga's cheek meaking him blush. Suga slowly moved his hand in the direction of Daichi and entertwined their fingers together. That's the way they walked until they got to school.

The two boys went to their lessons and as the day progressed, so did their nervousness. It started off as a tiny bit of nerves right at the back of each of their minds, but as the last lesson ended and they went to the club room to get changed into their kit, their nerves expanded so they were the only thing they could think of. Looking around, hardly any of the other boys looked nervous. Maybe Asahi slightly, but that was expected from him, Yamaguchi, but it looked more like fear mixed with sadness, and Yachi, but she just always looked nervous. Maybe it was a silly thing to be nervous over something they had been planning for almost two weeks, but it was just an emotion they felt was right.

Once everyone was out of the club room, fully dressed and ready for practise, they started stretching. As Suga looked around again, he could see Asahi and Noya sat together, stretching, talking, laughing. He saw Noya steal a few kisses from Asahi leaing the older boy red on the face. He turned to look at the rest of the room, the next thing he saw was Kiyoko and Yachi holding hands sorting out whatever it is mangagers sort out. The next thing he saw was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima bothh stretching with each other while talking. Yamaguchi wearing a wide smile, happiness and content obvious on his face. Tsukishima also seemed to have a happier look on his face than normal. After, he looked at Tanaka talking with Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. Tanaka, as usual, was talking about something in a rather big manner. His arms swinging everywhere as he tried stretching making him lose balance many times. He even saw Coach Ukai and Takeda talking and looking rather fondly at each other. The thing that surprised him most, however, was the fact that Kageyama and Hinata were looking around as well looking rather confused. He tore his gaze off of the other members. There was one person missing. He looked around again, this time only scanning the room, but still saw no sign of Daichi. When he was getting up from his sitting position, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He didn't have to think about who it was. He could tell from not only the big hands but also the smell. He smelt like everything Suga loved. Mainly Daichi.

"Hello." Suga said smiling, his eye lids slowly growing heavier. His body sinking further and further into Daichi's. He loved the fell of Daichi around him. Iit all felt exactly like home.

"Hello," Daichi whispered in Sugas ear, "Don't fall asleep now. We still have practise."

Suga made a noise of reluctance but still opened his eyes and stood up straight. The other guys were just finishing off their stretches. When everyone approached Ukai, Ukai was still looking fondly at Takeda.

"Urgh!" Someone groaned, "I know you people in a relationship want to be all lovey-dovey and all, but some of us," Suga turned to look at the voice owner, Tanaka, to see him making hand movements to show he meant him, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, "But you don't have to rub it in!"

"Sorry," Everyone said in unison, even Kageyama and Hinata who still looked confused.

"Anyway," Ukai said, "We have one practise match planned so far for later this year and although it's not very close, we still need to practise and get stronger. So today we'll just do some three vs three matches mixing up the players. Some of you may not play with the people you are used to but anyway, get to it."

With that everyone went to do as Coach Ukai said.

\--

When practise was over and everyone got changed, Suga and Daichi agreed to go home seperately in order to get ready for the date. Everyone seemed to be somewhere today as well, except the four boys that had no partner.

When Suga got home he didn't bother eating any dinner or anything because he was going on a date later. The date was going to be at a restaurant anyway. It'd be pointless to eat and then eat more. He said 'hi' to his family then ran up the stairs two at a time, his enthusiasm clearly showing through his nerves that were still present.

"Koushi!" He heard his name being shouted from down the stairs.

"Not now I have to get ready for a date!" He shouted back.

He heard the faint chuckle from his mother that he could recognize every time. It was a chuckle he heard often. It was the fond one. The one she used on younger kids when they did something stupid or adorable.

When Suga got to his room, he quickly ran in and shut the door slightly too loudly. He ran around throwing his bag off his shoulder onto the bed and stripped so he was only in his boxers. He started to hang all his clothes up and putting them away into the wardrobe. He then was running around collecting all the things that needed washing and dropped them into a random corner. He would need to remember to take that before leaving with Daichi. When he picked all the dirty things up, he took his socks off and also threw them into the corner. He picked out a new pair of socks and slid them onto his feet. Once he had them on, he quickly rushed to put on his freshly cleaned suit he only wore twice before. It was a normal black suit with a black tie that he thought looked really nice on him. When he checked the time he saw he still had a couple minutes spare before Daichi came. Yeah, they didn't really think much about the date time. Since practise ended earlier than usual due to the highly demanded request, Coach Ukai and Takeda let them go early. This still left the two boys with hardly any time to get ready. The walk home took around ten minutes if he hurried and by the time Daichi would get to Suga's house they would be left with around fourty minutes to get to the restaurant which was roughly a thirty to fourty minute drive. That left them with no other opition but to rush. They were lucky enough to have been let out early otherwise they might have been lte and not made it.

Once Suga finished putting on his trousers, shirt, blazer, and tie, he looked in the mirror to sort his hair out. It wasn't too bad in his opinion but it could look better. He quickly picked up a comb and quickly but gently combed his hair through to help it settle.

"Koushi! I think your date is here!" Suga heard his mum shout.

"Don't open the door yet! I wanna do it!" He shouted back running out the room.

Before he got to the stairs he quickly reversed into his room and picked up the pile of clothes he needed to wash. When he ran down, he skidded and ran into a wall falling over and calling out in pain. His mum came back to help him up, also taking the pile of clothes from his arms letting him go. He put on his shoes but before he opened the door his mum walked up to him sorting out his appearance and spraying him with a spray he recognized as his dad's.

"Thanks," He mumbled then opened the door.

He was shocked. Standing there was Daichi in a suit that made him look a lot more attractive. His hair was done neater than usual, his tie was neatly done, everything about him was neat. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers. It was a mixture of Roses, Gerberas and Alstroemeria. They were beautiful.

"I like your hair," Daichi said awkwardly fiddling with the packaging around the flowers that held them together.

"Th-thanks," Suga stuttered.

He looked down at his hands and then he remembered.

"Mum!" He shouted for her.

When his mum got to him she was holding a box filled with chocolates that Suga was making all night last night. It's harder to make them with nuts and caramel than he thought. His mum handed him the box so he could hand it to Daichi, and he did. Daichi gave him the flowers which Suga then gave to his mum so she could put them in water in his room.

"I like your suit. It," Daichi coughs, "Looks good on you." His voice cracked at the end which made Suga and his mum chuckle.

"Aww you both have the same chuckle!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Haha you're hilarious aren't you?" Suga asked sarcastically. It was a rhetorical question so he wasn't expecting an answer but he did recieve one.

"I do like to think of myself as a comedian. It's something I enjoy doing in my spare time. Especially when it comes to you. I just love hearing you laugh. It's the cutest thing ever." Daichi then made a cooing noise which got him a punch to the chest from Suga.

"Shut up before I kill you in front of my mother." He said in a deadly serious tone. His eyes had a dangerous look in them as well as a playful one mixed with it.

"Sorry!" Daichi exclaimed.

Suga walked out of the house saying bye to his family and grabbed hold of Daichi's hand. He pulled him to the car that was parked outside his house. It was Daichi's car. Suga got in the passenger side while Daichi got in from the drivers side, but before they set off, Daichi put his fingers under Suga's chin and lifted his face up, planting a chaste kiss on Suga's lips. It left Suga breathless. He was in a state of surprise. He didn't expect a kiss just yet. Yes, they may be going out and they have kissed before, but he thought he would have to wait till after the date in order to get a kiss like you would do on a traditional first date. But of course it wasn't their first date. It was, however, their first valentines together.

The car journey was mostly silent. The radio wasn't on as no one thought of turning it on, it was fine with it off. There was conversations here and there but mostly they were quiet. It was a comfortable quiet though. One that you can easily live with. And it seemed to calm a lot of their nerves too. Somehow being in each others presence in a small space was a good way to calm them.

It didn't take long before they were at the restaurant and getting out of the nice, warm, peaceful car.

"Urgh, we have to walk." Suga whined as he walked around the car to take hold of Daichi's hand.

"Don't complain. We're going on a date. Come on! Be more enthusiastic about it!" Daichi said swinging both his and Suga's hand back and forth as he began skipping to the restaurant.

"Please stop. Daichi, I hate to say this but you are kind of embarrassing youself, as well as me, right now." Suga said covering his face with his left hand.

Daichi stopped at those words. His right hand was brought up to his chest and a looks of false pain was marking his features. He looked at Suga with his jaw slightly open and his eyes watering.

"How could you say that?" Daichi said, his voice breaking half way through the sentence, "I thought I meant something to you. I thought that wht we had was real! It turns out you were just like what my mum said. I knew I should have listened to her. I should have gone for the Iitalian!" Daichi said raising his voice every time. His eyes were still foggy, tears sitting in their place, not moving. They were held in place and refused to move.

"Please keep your oice down. I rather we not get kicked out of the restaurant as soon as we enter it." Suga said in a quiet voice.

The two boys entered the fancy restaurant. It had golden curtains covering a couple of the windows, the walls were painted a dark bronze and the tables were a rich wood that neither of them knew the name of. There were booths at the back of the restaurant and in the middle were normal tables.

"Oh my goodness, what is this beautiful place?" Suga whispered to Daichi to not disturb anyones peace.

"I know, I know. Do you like it?" Daichi whisper-asked back.

All Suga did was nod. He was at a loss of words. The more he looked around, the more beautiful it was. He saw all the different things that made this place that much more perfect. The way the light was dimmed near the back for more privacy while the front was nicely lit up so that people could see everything. All Suga could think about was the fact that this was his and Daichi's first Valentines date together. It was the first time they would do something as special as this, not counting Christmas and birthdays, and in such a beautiful place. It was just the most perfect thing ever. Daichi seemed very happy as well, a broad smile on his face as he greeted the receptionist that asked for their reservation. When the lady checked to see if they did indeed have a reservation, Daichi quickly stole a kiss from Suga which made the smaller boy blush a deep shade of red.

"Very well. Would you like to follow me this way?" She asked getting out from behind her desk.

The two boys just nodded and followed shortly after the lady that was leading the way. They sat at one of the back booths that was around the middle of all the booths by the wall.

"A waiter will be with you soon." The lady said. She then walked back to her desk.

Suga looked down at the table seeing Daichi's hand lay atop of it. He swiftly layed his hand on Daichi's and slowly rubbed circles with his thumb, tickling Daichi in the slightest. The boy was very ticklish.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a waiter approached the two boys asking for their order. Neither knew what to get. It was food they weren't used to and so they didn't know what to get. In the end they just got the first thing they saw that was at a reasonable price. They didn't exactly have the most amount of money.

"Daichi," Suga said gaining his boyfriends attention.

"Yes?" Daichi said raising an eyebrow.

"Why are your hands so ticklish?" Suga asked looking at the hand under his, contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to start a tickle war in a restaurant. He thought against the idea, however, due to the amount of people surrounding them. They all looked like couples which is understandable as it is Valentines day. Who forgets about a day like that when they are in a relationship?

"I don't really know how to respond to that?" Daichi sounded confused.

When Suga looked up from the two hands he saw that Daichi also looked confused and so he elaborated, "I mean, your hands. I touch they just a tiny bit, I can accidentally swipe my hand across yours, and somehow I manage to tickle you. How does one do that? Doesn't it ever get annoying just having very ticklish hands. It would mean you can't do anything properly."

"Not necessariy. It only tickles when other people touch my hands as you can not tickle yourself." Daichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Suga said quietly lowering his head once again.

"You're so stupid sometimes, I swear." Daichi said half-heartedly.

Suga lowered his head completely at that and kept repeating the word 'sorry' over and over again. This got Daichi worried. He didn't want to upset his love on such a special day. He turned his hand so his palm was facing Suga's palm. He then started drawing random shapes, writing random words and just trying to help Suga.

"Please stop apologising. You didn't do anything wrong." Daichi whispered.

Suga lifted his head ever so slightly to look at Daichi. He looked him in the eyes and felt much better straight away.

"Thank you." Suga said. Daichi nodded not quite knowing why Suga was thanking him but not wanting to ask either.

After a few more minutes of waiting, their food finally came and they ate in a nice, calming silence. They spent most of the time just staring at each other and communicating using eyes. They made small conversations here and there but mostly it was just staring into each others eyes and smiling. Smiles that could brighten the day of anyone who was walking past. They were so warm and inviting that they seemed almost unreal. But those smiles were only for each other.

Once the two of them payed and exited the building, they kissed one more innocent kiss and got in the car. While in the car the boys argued over what CD to listen to. Daichi saying NIrvana's 'Nevermind' while Suga was arguing that they should listen to Melanie Martinez's 'Cry Baby'.

"But that CD has no romantic lyrics and it's so creepy!" Daichi exclaimed as he tried not to look at Suga. He was driving and didn't feel like crashing.

"And Nevermind is romantic and not creepy?" Suga said slightly concerned at his boyfriend's lack of logic.

"I see your point but no. We are not listening to Cry Baby," Daichi said in a tone that meant there was no space for arguing.

Suga looked at his surroundings, they were almost at his house and they spent the whole journey arguing over a CD.

"You're right." Suga said. Daichi smiled proudly at that, "We won't listen to either of them because we are arriving at my house." Daichi's smile disappeared.

"Do you have to go home?" Daichi whined behaving like a baby.

"I hope no one from the team or from school at all sees you or hears you like this. It's just too embarrassing. And yes, I do have to go home. It is Thursday tomorrow and we have school." Suga said.

"It's not like we'd do anything other than sleep at mine. Unle-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there thank you very much." Suga said putting a hand over Daichi's mouth.

When the car came to a stop, it was out side of Suga's house. The two boys got out of the car and Daichi walked Suga to the door.

"I had a great time sir, thank you very much for the lovely time and for joining me." Daichi said, acting posh again.

"Me too, kind sir. It was indeed a fine date with such devine delicacies that I have never tried in my life before," Suga replied.

"Ah, yes. The very unique ingredients and meals."

Suga began laughing at the expression Daichi kept pulling every time he spoke. He pulled him down a bit so he could plant his lips on Daichi's. Their lips fit perfectly together. They moved at the perfect time with each other. The passion and love they had for each other was shown in this kiss making Suga feel dizzy. There was a lot of both of those things making the kiss rather long. Too long to call it innocent.

As they pulled apart, Suga was breathless and Daichi was slightly dizzy. When a couple seconds passed and the two boys could function properly, Daichi began walking away.

"I love you," Suga called in a soft voice stopping Daichi.

Daichi turned around with a flushed face and a smile on his face, "I love you too."


	2. KiyoYachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this oneshot because I thought it wasn't very good before. (not that much has improved but,,,)

Months spent trying to find the perfect type of chocolate for her girlfriend, Kiyoko? Check. An unhealthy heartbeat warning her about a possible death? Check. Sweaty palms because of the nerves Hitoka is feeling? Check. The feeling that she might pass out if she doesn't take a breath soon? Check. It seemed that Hitoka had everything ready for valentines day.

Hitoka is at school early, even if she is early every day due to her club activities, she is still earlier than her usual early. She's waiting for her girlfriend to arrive to wish her the best valentines ever - maybe she could give her a kiss on the cheek and hold her hands while speaking to her about how beautiful she looks, wishing her the best day in her life and then maybe Kiyoko would bend down a little bit and place a soft kiss on her lips in thanks. He shoves her face in her hand to cover the heat that spreads through it - but the more she thinks about it being valentines day, the more sick she feels. With her heart racing the way it is she can't help but believe that she was going to mess something big up. Has she brought the chocolates she spent two hours making last night (she kept burning either them or herself)? Oh, Lord, what if she forgot to bring the chocolates?

When Kiyoko arrives (half an hour after Hitoka - really, why had Hitoka left for school so early), she walks up to Hitoka and hugs her in such a tender way that makes Hitoka melt into the embrace, "Hello," Kiyoko says in a sweet voice.

A blush creeps back onto Hitoka's face, although, it had never really left in the first place. " _Oh God, oh God, oh God. What if someone saw and got jealous. What if one of her fan's tries to kill me now?! Ahh! I don't want to die yet!"_  she thinks, the thoughts not foreign to her at this point. The rapid turning of her head are also common now that Hitoka and Kiyoko are together officially.

Kiyoko laughs softly, taking hold of Hitoka's left hand and walking with her to the club room so that they can go through whatever manager things they do, Hitoka still doesn't fully know - but she will learn! At some point, that is. The blush on Hitoka's face just deepens into a crimson red, so bright that it rivals with Kiyoko's smile.

"What happened to your hand?" asks Kiyoko, still walking with Hitoka's left hand in her own.

Confusion flows through Hitoka quickly, giving her only a second to think before Kiyoko speaks again.

"Your right one, it has bandages all over it."

Ah, of course. Her burnt hand.

"I," Hitoka starts. This is it, Hitoka is going to give the chocolates to Kiyoko now. "I-I got y-you something."

"What is it, Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko asks in her usual, silky voice.

"I-I-I got you a p-p-present." Hitoka says, her nerves obvious. Her free hand is playing with the bottom of her skirt. It's a habit of hers that shows whenever she's in a confrontational situation. It was quite common when she was flustered, too.

"I got one for you too." Kiyoko says smiling down at her small girlfriend.

Hitoka looks up at Kiyoko. Her eyes glistening and a smile tugging at her lips.

"Really?!" she says hopefully, amazement clear through her voice. "Thank you so very much!" She yells, bowing while still holding onto Kiyoko's hand, tighter than a second ago.

Kiyoko just laughs again. She's been doing that a lot more often lately. But Hitoka can't bring herself to be flustered, not when Kiyoko looks like the sun has come out after years of darkness, her smile shining brighter than ever and her hair waving in the wind. She looks like a Goddess - no, she is a Goddess.

Hitoka quickly takes off her bag and retrieves the box of chocolates that lies on top of all her books, "Here you go! It took some time to find the perfect chocolates but I finally did find them and... HERE YOU GO!" Hitoka shouts the last bit, standing just a few feet away from Kiyoko. The chocolates in both hands.

"Thank you. Your present is at my house because I didn't want it to get ruined so is it possible for you to come round today or would you like me to give it to you later?" Kiyoko asks.

Hitoka, slightly flustered nods her head quickly, this wouldn't be the first time that Hitoka had been to Kiyoko's and vice versa, but it still seems so intimate, seeing her partner's room.

"I can come round if that's okay." Hitoka says, still bowing.

Kiyoko smiles, "Of course it is," And takes hold of Hitoka's hand once more.

They walk to the club room in comfortable silence, Hitoka's blush finally subsiding, until Kiyoko laughs quietly by her side.

"What is it Kiyoko-san?" Hitoka asks.

"I can't believe you burnt yourself all to make me some chocolates." her laugh comes through louder this time making Hitoka flush again.

Hitoka whines, "Kiyoko-san!"

\--

 

"-And that's the story of how I fell down the stairs." Hitoka finishes her story making Kiyoko laugh. They're walking to Kiyoko's house and Hitoka decided that sharing stories might be a good way to pass time. But by the time the two girls got to Kiyoko's house, Hitoka had only told one story and Kiyoko hadn't had time to even tell her half of one.

"I'm so sorry I took all the time with my boring story." Hitoka says, her head hanging low in shame.

"Don't be sorry, it was a nice story, although must have been painful."

"It was!" Hitoka says, a smile stretching on her face. 

Kiyoko opens the door to her house and straight away Hitoka can feel the home-ey atmosphere hit her like a tonne of bricks. She never felt this atmosphere at her own home, what with her mum never being in. It was a nice change.

"Hello Kiyoko," Kiyoko's mum says walking into the corridor. She stops when she sees Hitoka and smiles, "Hello, Hitoka. How are you today?" She asks.

"Very well Miss Shimizu. How about you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Kiyoko, I'll call the two of you down when dinner is ready." Kiyoko's mum says. Hitoka is sure that she can feel Kiyoko's mum's eyes follow them as they walk away.

"Okay."

The two girls walk upstairs to Kiyoko's room like many times before. Except this time, Kiyoko makes Hitoka wait outside her door for a little while. She says she needs to get everything ready.

"Come in!" Kiyoko says, her voice raised the slightest bit to make sure Hitoka hears her through the closed door.

Her breath hitches as soon as she opens the door wide enough to see into it.

In the middle of the room lies a variety of different flowers that went so well together, complimenting each other. On the shelves and around the corners are candles, they illuminate the room with their soft glow that is just bright enough to show Hitoka Kiyoko's face. There's music playing very softly, Hitoka is sure she had heard this song before, most likely when she was in the car with Kiyoko and Kiyoko's mum.

The scene before her is so beautiful.

Tears well up in Hitoka's eyes, her lips wavering as she runs up to Kiyoko to hug her around the waist tightly.

"Do you like it?" Kiyoko asks in a hushed tone.

"Very much," Hitoka says, also in a hushed tone as to not disturb the atmosphere.

"You didn't have to do this," Hitoka says, body still hanging on Kiyoko.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to do this." she whispers as she leans in to leave a small kiss on Hitoka's cheek.

Kiyoko leads Hitoka to her bed, they lie on it for approximately an hour telling each other stories before Kiyoko's mum calls them down for dinner. They both eat and when Kiyoko's mum asks if Hitoka is staying the night, Hitoka turns to Kiyoko in a silent question. Kiyoko just looks back, smiling and Hitoka understands, "I think so if that's not a problem," she says politely. Before they go to sleep, Hitoka texts hr mum to tell her where she is - the reply is short and to the point but she can't bring herself to care at this moment in time. They lay together for a while, just watching something on Kiyoko's laptop before Kiyoko tells Hitoka they need to sleep.

That night, Hitoka dreams of graduating Karasuno and going to University to reunite with Kiyoko. They move in together, in her dream, and form a little family. They're together. They're happy.

 


	3. OiIwa/IwaOi

**(The day is Wednesday cuz why not)**

Three days ago Iwaizumi would have told you he was ready for valentines day. He would have looked you right in the eye and say, "I have been mentally preparing myself for almost a month. I don't need to worry and neither do you." Now, though, he was stood in his room, looking at his reflection ready to just collapse onto the floor. He was ready for school earlier than necessary as usual, and just staring at the mirror. He could see the fear on his own face as he analysed whether he looked fine or not. His hair was okay, as was his uniform. All that was out of place was the fear, and the nerves on his face. He needed to get rid of them as soon as possible. After all he did have to leave to school soon and a nervous look wasn't something he could pull off, in his opinion at least.

When he checked the time, he saw it was time to leave the house. He grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder and casually walked out of his room. He went down the stairs into the kitchen, where he knew his present for Oikawa was, and picked it up too. It was only a box of chocolates, lame really but the best he could do in a couple of hours. He got the present literally the night before. Now that he thinks about it, he was only mentally preparing himself. Preparing himself for all the things that could go wrong, but also for all the things that could go right. You never know what you may happen. And even if you did, you wouldn't be able to control it. Things happen on their own accord. He wasn't in any way shape or form prepared physically, however. He completely forgot that he probably should have bought Oikawa a present. But now, even him mental preperations were for nothing as he could feel himself wanting to break down.

Maybe it was just Iwaizumi's imagination, but he felt his heart sink as he got closer to Aoba Johsai. He could feel himself breaking down inside. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to buy Oikawa anything. He had many admirers and wouldn't notice if one more person gave him something. On the other hand, Iwaizumi was his boyfriend and Oikawa wasn't such a person to ignore a gift from his partner just because he got bombarded with gifts from other people. But that didn't put Iwaizumi at peace. He still felt he owed it to his boyfriend to give him something better. Especially that almost every other day of the year, birthdays and Christmas excluded, involved Iwaizumi getting mad at Oikawa one way or the other. Of course that wasn't the case all the time. Their relationship didn't revolve around the two boys arguing and fighting every five minutes. Who would want a relationship like that? However, they did have a lot of arguments. This was for a variety of different reasons. Mainly the group of girls that followed Oikawa's every step which left the boys no choice but to be less lovey-dovey with each other. Iwaizumi wasn't jealous of the girls. Sure, Oikawa spent more time with them than him sometimes, and he does think of his 'fans' a lot, but that doesn't mean Iwaizumi had to be jealous of the girls. They were mere followers that spent their every waking hour following Oikawa. Jealous wouldn't be the right word to describe him. Frustrated, annoyed, angered, irritated, ready to kill, furious and mentally drained, they seemed like the right words. The girls following Oikawa meant the girls following Iwaizumi as the two boys were together quite often. And that was one of the main things that annoyed him about the group of girls. They didn't realize when they had to leave. It's like they thought they were invited to everything Oikawa did. Luckily, they never followed him home. At least they knew that was too much. Good thing they knew when they went too far in their obsession with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone from his front pocket to look at the time. He had a couple minutes before he had to be at school. Tthe next thing he noticed was the message that was shown on his lock screen. It was from Oikawa and it was a very simple message. A small, 'Hello, Iwa-chan. I hope you're not being your usual grumpy self.' Which left Iwaizumi with a small smile on his face. He wouldn't let the smile be too big. That'd ruin his reputation. As would the fact that he smiled over a message from Oikawa. But that can be a secret he will kepp to himself.

Once Iwaizumi walked through the front gate of the school, he was met with the sickening, loving atmosphere that was around every Valentines day. It made him want to turn back and just walk back home. But before he could do that, an arm was thrown across his shoulders. Two arms actually.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Hanamaki from his right.

Iwaizumi looked up at him with an annoyed look. He then turned to his left to see Matsukawa flashing a smug smile at him.

"I was just about to go home. But I'm guessing I'm staying at school." He said with a loud sigh.

Matsukawa nodded, "You sure are. Today is valentines day,"

"Valentines day," Hanamaki replied in a quiet breathy whisper, as if it was a really exciting secret he couldn't wait to share any longer.

"And we all know what that means," Matsukawa said looking ahead of himself. Hanamaki from beside him, nodded his head and copied the boys action.

"It means sex. Iwaizumi, if you go home now, Oikawa will think you are poorly and you will not get laid."

"Just when I thought you guys were being serious," Iwaizumi said sighing again. He seemed to be doing that often with these two around.

"What do you mean? We're always serious. It's just that our serious subjects aren't very serious to you." Hanamaki said looking at Iwaizumi then back ahead.

"Okay, if that's what you think," Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes at his two friends. They always liked annoying the boy. Well, actually, they enjoyed annoying most of their friends. They just like Iwaizumi's reactions the most. They were the most fun to look at. Especially when it was Oikawa that annoyed him. Iwaizumi's expression then was just priceless. He always looked like he was ready for murder.

But it was okay. It was just the way the boys were and everyone knew that. Unless you didn't know that. But that only means you don't know them.

The three boys walked like that till they got to the building. Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, Matsukawa's hand barely scraping Hanamaki's arm. When they finally did get to the school building, Hanamaki and Matsukawa dropped their arms from around Iwaizumi. Now knowing for sure that he wasn't going to turn back. The three of them seperated as they all walked to their seperate classes. When the bell finally rang, Iwaizumi was sat in his seat ready for the first lesson of the terrible day to start.

\--

Normally, Iwaizumi had no problem with Oikawa recieving gifts from his fans. He also didn't mind hearing about all the things that Oikawa was given or all the adorable things the girls did. It was actually kind of amusing. Hearing about how three of the girls asked him out and he had to politely reject them. Or even being with him as the girls asked Oikawa out which made it awkward yet amusing for some reason. But today was too much. Every time Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw each other during the first half of the day, Oikawa would either brag about the number of gifts he recieved, or complain about how he couldn't carry all the things he was given. It was okay the first couple of times. Iwaizumi understood that it must have been difficult carrying all of the things he was given, especially the big presents he recieved. It was understandable. He could deal with it. But as the day progressed, and Oikawa kept talking, and complaining, and just bragging about every single thing the girls gave him or did for him, that's when Iwaizumi began feeling his blood getting hotter. He could feel his anger bubbling up. The frustration of not being like those girls, not giving him what they did. The constant feeling that Oikawa might, just might, leave Iwaizumi for one of the girls because Iwaizumi wasn't good enough. Every reminder that Oikawa was popular with the girls, oh so very popular, and had the girls wanting him and just him. Everything. It all made Iwaizumi feel worthless. Made him feel mad. He wanted to just tell Oikawa to shut up. He didn't for obvious reasons, but it was tempting. The amount of times in the first three hours of the day that Iwaizumi felt the words, 'shut up' on the tip of his tongue were too many to count.

"- An't believe she actually got me a new phone and all. One of the girls said she bought me a puppy but couldn't bring it into school. I don't blame her, I mean you can't exactly bring puppies in to school. Another girl gave me this huge teddy that was about," Oikawa put his hand at the height of his hips, "About this big. It was so adorable," Oikawa began smiling widely, "She started blushing and then ran to me, wrapping her arms around me in a really tight embrace. Another girl, well she bought me this shirt-"

"This shirt with an alien on it that had fan art of you in the back ground in the UFO taking pictures of everything around you. Yes, we know. You have told us this twelve time already. I don't think any more are necessary unless you want to put us all to sleep." Iwaizumi said as he sat up from where he was laying with his feet up on the table.

It was currently lunch time, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were all sat together eating lunch in a classroom. The usual group of girls was staring through the door window, making sure Oikawa wasn't getting hurt or anything like that. Oikawa was just saying about how he got so much things, explaining exactly what he got and what it was for, his opinions on it and why he thought the girl that gave him it was adorable. To be fairly honest with you, Iwaizumi was getting annoyed with it, as were the other two boys. They all heard about the presents before. All knew what the order of each present was and the exact description of the girls that gave Oikawa the presents. One of them being a little first year that had blonde hair pulled into pig tails, no taller than 149cm tall. According to Oikawa, she was the cutest thing he ever saw.

"It must be nice having all these girls going after you," Said a voice. It was Kindaichi, "Even if you won't date any of them because you are taken. It still sucks that you get all the girls." He said sighing, dropping into a seat beside them all.

"Maybe if you changed your hairstyle you'd get a chance." Kunimi said sitting in a seat next to Kindaichi.

Kindaichi gasped, shocked by his friends rudeness.

"Okay, guys, is there any particular reason you came here?" Iwaizumi asked trying to sound as nice as he could with all the things that irritated it crashing down on him.

The two boys, Kindaichi and Kunimi, looked at each other then raised their hands in the, 'I don't know, do you know?' way.

"Nope. No particular reason, just wanted to talk to out senpai's." Kunimi said.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes trying to block as much of the world as he could. Everything that was happening was adding onto his nerves. considering the fact that valentines day was one of the days that Iwaizumi disliked most, and that his boyfriend was talking about other people the whole time was bad enough as it was. But the fct they soon had their final tests wasn't helping and neither was the first years reminding him about all the girls obsessing over Oikawa. He was reminded enough by Oikawa as it was. He didn't need anymore people to remind him.

"What's up?" A soft, soothing voice whispered into his ear. It was one that had helped his nerves so many times before, yet today it was just making them intensify. The voice belonged to Oikawa.

"Nothing," Iwaizumi breathed out, shaking his head simultaneously. His arms were still crossed over his chest making him look very relaxed. But Oikawa isn't stupid. He may look it and sometimes act it, but he really isn't.

Oikawa layed his hand upon Iwaizumi's upper arm, squeezing gently to calm Iwaizumi's nerves.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me." Oikawa said, slightly louder than before.

Iwaizumi sighed once again, opening his eyes to face Oikawa. He only just realised how close they were together. Oikawa had moved his chair to sit closer to Iwaizumi. He was now leaning on him with his chin resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder. His body pressed against Iwaizumi's side. When Iwaizumi turned his head to look at him, his lips were just a couple centimeters from Oikawa's. All the boy had to do was move his head slightly forward and bring it up. Iwaizumi could smell Oikawa's hair. It smelt of the usual strawberry scented shampoo. The more Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa's chocolate eyes, the more he felt himself sink. Sink into a place he wasn't sure he could get out of. Wasn't sure he even wanted to get out of. Oikawa had his puppy dog eyes that made Iwaizumi want to tell him everything he needed to say. Everything that was bothering him. He just wanted to kiss him. Let his emotions out through the kiss. But unfortunately, as quickly as those thoughts came to mind, they disappeared. A huge swarm of girls came running in, screaming and shouting at Oikawa to look at them. Some shouting about how lucky Iwaizumi was to have been so close to the one and only Oikawa.

Oikawa looked Iwaizumi in the eyes one more time, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to leave this as it was, but decided it was best to go to the girls. Either way, whether he would have left it or not, he would have had to go to the girls sooner or later. If not now then after volleyball practice. If not then then the next day. It was also best as he could feel Iwaizumi tense up as the girls started screaming his name.

"We're not done here, understood?" Oikawa asked, frowning.

Iwaizumi nodded his head nonchalantly saying, "Go away already."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriends immaturity. He then took his head off Iwaizumi's shoulder and stood up to go to the girls.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How are you all feeling today?" He asked walking towards them.

"Yo!" The voice snapped Iwaizumi out of his day dream. He looked at the owner of the voice, Matsukawa.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked putting on a confident face.

"Is everything all right? You seem pretty down today." Hanamaki asked.

Just as Iwaizumi was about to answer, Kindaichi said, "Of course he's not. How would you feel if your boyfriend had a group of desperate fangirls following him like he was some celebrity, asking him out everyday and giving him gifts, expecting some sort of relationship out of it?"

"It's nice knowing you know more about me than I do myself." Iwaizumi said sarcastically. Once again his eyes closing.

"And I wouldn't call them desperate. More like, obsessive. And even if I am upset, it's not because of that. It's more the fact that today is valentines day and it's one of the days of the year that I hate the most."

"Oh." Hanamaki said. Kindaichi and the other two boys agreeing with him.

\--

As practice rolled around, Iwaizumi's frustration minimised. He no longer felt as angry and annoyed as he did before. That was until the end of practice of course. As the boys were getting changed into their school uniforms to go home, Oikawa kept going on about how he was given so much more. He kept bragging and bragging that Iwaizumi couldn't take it any more.

When the boy was done dressing he opened his bad whipping out the box of chocolates he was only just reminded of as Oikawa proceeded to talk about what he got.

"A couple of the girls got me some chocolates. They were really good. I ate some during lessons and I had a problem with stopping. Would any of you li--" Before he could finish, Iwaizumi threw his box of chocolates at Oikawa's face.

"Oh my God! Just shut up about all the things you were given! Can you not tell none of us care?! Just shut the fuck up!" With that Iwaizumi shut his bag and stormed off out of the club room.

He began walking to the front gate when he heard the familiar whining of his boyfriend.

"Iwa-chaaaannnnn! You're so _mean!_ Why are you such a bully? Why didn't you just tell me you didn't enjoy my stories? Iwa-chan! You need to tell me stuff like this. Communication is the key to a successful relationship. Why would you throw chocolates at me? Iwa-chan, that hurt me. I think I'm going to get a bruise now. Iw--"

Iwaizumi cut him off before he could say anything else. He pressed his lips against Oikawa's in a rough, yet soft manner. He let their lips stay like that for a couple of seconds before stepping away again.

"I can't deal with you whining. Seriously trashy Oikawa. Just shut up. Please. At least till we get to the café." Iwaizumi said beginning to walk again.

Oikawa was slightly taken aback by the sudden kiss in the middle of the public. But Iwaizumi's words snapped him out of it.

"Does that mean a _date?!"_ Oikawa exclaimed excitedly.

Iwaizumi looked back at him then ahead again, "Well it is valentines day so we might as well."

Oikawa began jumping. To say he was excited was an understatement. Iwaizumi never usually invites Oikawa out onto dates. To his house? Yes. To the Iwaizumi family gatherings? Sometimes. But on dates, it's always Oikawa that has to ask. So to think that it was Iwaizumi asking him on a date, it made him ecstatic.

Oikawa quickly skipped, catching up ro Iwaizumi. He slowed down his movements once he was by Iwaizumi's side and took hold of hand. They intertwined their fingers together, as subtly as they could incase any of Oikawa's followers saw them.

"So where are we going?" Oikawa asked after a couple of minutes of walking, curious of where Iwaizumi might take him.

Iwaizumi looked like he was thinking for a while before answering, "I haven't thought that far into it. I guess we'll just go where it seems fit at the time."

Oikawa's jaw dropped. He expected Iwaizumi to be slightly unprepared, but to think he hadn't planned a date until the last minute shocked Oikawa to say the least.

"You are truly useless!" Oikawa exclaimed, offense presence in his voice.

"Well where would you like to go?!" Iwaizumi asked, slightly angered at his boyfriends behaviour already.

Oikawa wasn't sure himself. He wasn't aware they were going to go on a date until a few minutes earlier. He looked up contemplatively but looked down just as soon as he did. He had no clue where to go.

"That's what I thought," Iwaizumi said bumping into Oikawa's side gently. Oikawa smiled at that. At least the boy was trying. Points for effort, which they both knew neither of them put in.

"Let's just go to get coffee and see what happens from there." Iwaizumi said, Oikawa agreeing with him.

It felt nice. The two of them together, no one following them for once. Just the two of them walking around with no care in the world. It felt natural. Like this was what they were supposed to be doing every time. Like this was what they were made for. Of course that wasn't one hundred percent true. But it was close enough. It was nice to just do something like this once. For Oikawa it felt nice getting away from the crowd every once in a while. It felt nice being with his boyfriend and only his boyfriend. For Iwaizumi, it was the fact that he finally got to be with Oikawa alone. Plus some other things like stress from school and other things like that. This felt long over due. The last time they got to be 'alone' wasn't even properly alone. It wasn't just the two of them. Oikawa's family was with them which meant that once again, they were surrounded by people.

When the two boys finally got to a random coffee shop, the two of them ordered a coffee each, then sat at a table furthest from the others. They waited a while before talking. Sometimes it was important to just sit in silence. Appreciating the peacefulness that the quiet brought with it. It was nice noticing things you probably wouldn't have noticed if you were talking. Like the way Oikawa played with his hair every couple times. Or the way he would fiddle with his fingers, that were around the cup, from nerves. Or how his eyebrows came closer together as he drank the hot coffee. Or even something as stupid as the way he smiled every time he caught Iwaizumi looking at him.

"What is it?" Oikawa asked finally, catching Iwaizumi staring at him for the eighth time.

"Nothing." Iwaizmi shook his head.

"Sure," Oikawa rolled his eyes but left the topic as it was.

"How was school?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, trying to make conversation.

Oikawa snorted, "Iwa-chan, are you my mum?"

Iwaizumi's face must have represented something to do with anger as Oikawa looked very apologetic. But before he could apologise Iwaizumi told him not to bother. It was pointless. If he apologised Iwaizumi would have just gotten more frustrated and probably would have made a grudge against Oikawa for no reason. It was kind of complicated, their relationship, but they somehow understood just what they meant with one look. Like right now Oikawa was trying to help the situation, not make it worse.

"Anyway, should we go now then?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa whined, "But we just got here! Can we just sit for a tiny bit longer? It's such a nice atmosphere."

Iwaizumi looked around the place. It was still just as empty as before.

"Fine, but once it gets full we are leaving!"

"Yay!! Thank you Iwa-chan! I love you so much," Oikawa said in a loud, enthusiastic voice gaining them some looks from people around them. Iwaizumi began blushing. For two reasons.  
"Okay shut up, dumbass."

"Sorry, sorry." Oikawa said composing himself.

As the time ticked by, Iwaizumi and Oikawa got more into the conversation. Currenty they were talking about some TV show they watched last night. It was a new episode from a show they both watch, they usually watch it together but there were occassions when they watched it seperately. But some familiar giggles, snorts, and a few "Shut up, they'll hear you!","Then stop tickling me!" Made them trail off topic.

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa. Why are you hiding and spying on us?" Iwaizumi called out to the two boys stood behind what seemed like a wall behind them.

"Oh shit, they heard you you loud shit!" Matsukawa whisper-yelled.

"No they didn't. If we pretend to not be here they'll forget about us." Hanamaki whisper-yelled back.

Iwaizumi stood up from his seat leaving Oikawa sat alone. Not that he minded. He seemed to be amused by the scene that was about to unfold. Iwaizumi went to the wall that was behind them and grabbed the two boys by the ears.

"I don't think that's how life works, Hanamaki." Iwaizumi said.

"Shit. You got us caught!" Matsukawa said kicking at Hanamaki.

"Why were you spying on us anyway?" Oikawa asked laughing quietly.

"Seemes like a good idea to begin with." Matsukawa started.

"Turns out we aren't very good at camouflaging ourselves." Hanamaki ended.

"Any other reasons?" Iwaizumi asked after he let go of them.

"Thought maybe it'd be funny or something," The two boys said simultaneously.

"It was at the beginning," Hanamaki began saying.

"But then you became boring so we had to entertan ourselves," Matsukawa added.

"As it turns out, we're so funny that we got caught." Hanamaki finished.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with an amused expression.

"You can sit with us if you like," Oikawa said not thinking at all.

"No you can't!" Iwaizumi said angrily.

"We weren't going to anyway." Matsukawa said sticking his tongue out at the black haired boy.

"Speak for yourself!" Hanamaki said, "I'm staying." The boy sat down next to Oikawa.

As Matsukawa was walking passed he grabbed hold of Hanamaki and dragged him out of the coffee shop leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa alone once again.

"Do you want to go before something even more weird happens?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi nodded as he stood up, taking hold of Oikawa's hand. The coffee they drank had already been payed for which meant they didn't need to worry about it.

The two boys walked together to their houses. Being neighbours seemed to be a good thing after all. Except the fact that they never walked to school as they both set off at different times. The walk home was quiet. They were once again hiding in their own little world that was protected by that silence. Their only form of communication being the two hands fiddling with each other.

When they finally got home, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it left them wanting more. And that's what Oikawa needed now. He needed to know there was still the longing Iwaizumi felt for him at the beginning of the relationship.

As Oikawa was about to head to his front door, Iwaizumi stopped him and whispered in his ear, softly and ever so affectionately, "I think I might be _in_ love with you,"

Oikawa was left breathless. It was only nine words but the impact they had on him was incredible. He could feel his heart speed up.

"I think I might be in love with you too."

 


	4. HanaMatsu

Seeing people showing so much affection, not hiding it and not trying to keep it low key was frustrating. Especially when you yourself wasn't able to show affection to the person you are currently with. That is why valentines day was on Hanamaki's list of days that he dislikes. It wasn't just that he couldn't be affectionate with his boyfriend. It was also the amount of arguing he had to listen to between his two friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Now, those two. They had it difficult. Due to Oikawa's popularity with the girls, the two boys weren't able to show any form of affection until they were at home. Every other time Oikawa had his group of fangirls following him around. They would follow him everywhere. Literally, everywhere. Well, not literally everywhere. They wouldn't follow him right to his house, but they did know where he lived. And there was occassions where the girls had things that were more important to do. Like on Wednesdays, they all attended an after school club that lasted until nine in the evening. It was a club that people weren't very familiar with. It wasn't a sports club, nor was it a games club. All people knew was that it was a writing club.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, his boyfriend, were stood at the school gate, watching people walk in, hands holding hands, fingers around fingers. It was irritatingly cute. But still, it was unfair.

The two boys were stood at very close proxemics, not that anyone would notice considering today was valentines day. They're hands were between them, held together and out of sight. They just talked. Talked about everything yet nothing. Talked about possibly coming out as a couple. And the thing that was stopping them from coming out. What was the thing that was stopping them in the first place? They were out to the volley ball team so what exactly was stopping them? Fear. The fear of getting rejected by everyone. The fear of possibly being mocked. The fear of being seperated. For now, they'd stay hidden if they had to.

As they carried on talking, Hanamaki noticed a hedge hog haired figure walking inthrough the gates. He nudged his boyfriend to get him to look at the boy and the two of them nodded at each other.

They quickly seperated and walked to the boy, both of them putting one of their arms around the boys' shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Hanamaki from Iwaizumi's right.

Iwaizumi also looked up at him with an annoyed look. Hanamaki looked over at Matsukawa and smiled. Iwaizumi also turned to his left to see Matsukawa flashing a smug smile at him. Well, the smile was facing more toward Hanamaki. Not that it mattered.

"I was just about to go home. But I'm guessing I'm staying at school." Iwaizumi said with a loud sigh.

Matsukawa nodded, "You sure are. Today is valentines day,"

"Valentines day," Hanamaki replied in a way that was meant to sound like an echo, but instead sounded like a creepy high school girl whispering to her best friend about the hot new teacher.

"And we all know what that means," Matsukawa said looking ahead of himself. Hanamaki nodded his head and copied the boys action.

"It means sex. Iwaizumi, if you go home now, Oikawa will think you are poorly and you will not get laid."

"Just when I thought you guys were being serious," Iwaizumi said sighing again. He seemed to be doing that often with the two of the boys around. Hanamaki could recall every sigh he had ever heard from his friend Iwaizumi. If he were to count them all, he wouldn't have enough body parts for that.

"What do you mean? We're always serious. It's just that our serious subjects aren't very serious to you." Hanamaki said looking at Iwaizumi then back ahead.

"Okay, if that's what you think," Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They always liked annoying the boy. Well, actually, they enjoyed annoying most of their friends. They just like Iwaizumi's reactions the most. They were the most fun to look at. Especially when it was Oikawa that annoyed him. Iwaizumi's expression then was just priceless. He always looked like he was ready for murder.

But that's not the only reason they enjoyed annoying him. That may have been one of the main reasons, but there were many ithers. Like the fact that it was a good way to bond with Oikawa. Not that they didn't have one. So thinking about it now, they really did only do it for their own enjoyment.

As the boys neared the school building, Matsukawa brushed his hand against Hanamaki's arm. He gently tickled the boys arm, slowly, yet surely, wrapping his finger around the boys arm. This gave Hanamaki goose bumps. The touch, as innocent as it was, left Hanamaki wanting to feel Matsukawa's fingers on his skin all the time.

\--

"- An't believe she actually got me a new phone and all. One of the girls said she bought me a puppy but couldn't bring it into school. I don't blame her, I mean you can't exactly bring puppies in to school. Another girl gave me this huge teddy that was about," Oikawa put his hand at the height of his hips, "About this big. It was so adorable," Oikawa began smiling widely, "She started blushing and then ran to me, wrapping her arms around me in a really tight embrace. Another girl, well she bought me this shirt-"

"This shirt with an alien on it that had fan art of you in the back ground in the UFO taking pictures of everything around you. Yes, we know. You have told us this twelve time already. I don't think any more are necessary unless you want to put us all to sleep." Iwaizumi said as he sat up from where he was laying with his feet up on the table.

It was currently lunch time and the four friends were sat together in one of the third year class rooms. The room was pretty empty and there was no girls that obsessed over Oikawa around. It was kind of suspicious in Hanamaki's mind. That was until he saw a couple of heads bopping up and down from the other side of the closed door. They all heard about the presents before. And to be honest with you, they all couldn't care less about what the order of each present was and the exact description of the girls that gave Oikawa the presents. One of them being a little first year that had blonde hair pulled into pig tails, no taller than 149cm tall. According to Oikawa, she was the cutest thing he ever saw. It was all frustratingly pointless. Why would they need to hear any of this?

"It must be nice having all these girls going after you," Said a voice. It was Kindaichi, "Even if you won't date any of them because you are taken. It still sucks that you get all the girls." He said sighing, dropping into a seat beside them all.

"Maybe if you changed your hairstyle you'd get a chance." Kunimi said sitting in a seat next to Kindaichi.

Kindaichi gasped, shocked by his friends rudeness.

"Okay, guys, is there any particular reason you came here?" Iwaizumi asked. It was obvious he was tring to sound kind. Iit was a shame he failed, though. But no one could blame him. He was listening to his boyfriend go on about how he had so many girls obsessing over him.

The two boys, Kindaichi and Kunimi, looked at each other then raised their hands in the, 'I don't know, do you know?' way.

"Nope. No particular reason, just wanted to talk to out senpai's." Kunimi said.

Iwaizumi nodded then blocked them all out again.

"Wait," Hanamaki said, "Why are you, first years, in a third year class room?" Hanamaki's eyebrow raised.

"Uh," The two first years hesitated, "We just though it'd be cool to hang out with our senpai's" Kunimi answered with wide eyes.

"E-e-exactly what he said!" Kindaichi said in a loud voice, nodding his head furiously.

Hanamaki, although skeptical, nodded his head. He didn't believe the boys one bit, but he decided it was best to just leave it.

Out of the corner of Hanamaki's eyes, he could see something going on with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He couldn't quite hear what Oikawa was saying but he could guess it was something serious. Oikawa had a serious look on his face. Like when playing a strong team.

The only thing Hanamaki heard was a, "Go away already." From a bored sounding Iwaizumi.

He could tell something was up.

"Yo," He called out snapping Iwaizumi back into the real world.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked putting on a confident face.

"Is everything all right? You seem pretty down today." Hanamaki asked.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer but didn't get the chance to as he got interupted by Kindaichi, "Of course he's not. How would you feel if your boyfriend had a group of desperate fangirls following him like he was some celebrity, asking him out everyday and giving him gifts, expecting some sort of relationship out of it?"

"It's nice knowing you know more about me than I do myself." Iwaizumi said sarcastically. Once again his eyes closing.

"And I wouldn't call them desperate. More like, obsessive. And even if I am upset, it's not because of that. It's more the fact that today is valentines day and it's one of the days of the year that I hate the most."

"Oh." Hanamaki said. Kindaichi and the other two boys agreeing with him.

\--

When it was practice time, Oikawa still hadn't gotten bored of bragging about his presents from all the girls. In fact, he had more presents to brag about making all the boys want to scratch his vocal chords out.

When the boy was done dressing Iwaizumi opened his bad whipping out the box of chocolates he was only just reminded of as Oikawa proceeded to talk about what he got.

Hanamaki saw the logo of a famous chocolate company he wasn't very keen on.

"A couple of the girls got me some chocolates. They were really good. I ate some during lessons and I had a problem with stopping. Would any of you li--" Before he could finish, Iwaizumi threw his box of chocolates at Oikawa's face.

"Oh my God! Just shut up about all the things you were given! Can you not tell none of us care?! Just shut the fuck up!" With that Iwaizumi shut his bag and stormed off out of the club room.

"Ow!! That hurt me so much!" Oikawa called out.

"Who would have thought that I'd come to like that brand of chocolate?" Hanamaki said snorting.

Matsukawa and the other lads also laughed causing Oikawa to glare at them. He then ran out of the club room to follow after Iwaizumi.

The rest of the boys stayed inside for a bit longer until they all heard a high pitched word that sounded like, "Date." Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other with a knowing look and decided to leave the room.

"Where are you guys going so fast!" Kindaichi called after them.

"Spy on Oikawa and Iwaizumi on their date." They both said simultaneously.

\--

As the boys kept their distance in order to not get caught by their friends, they entertwined their fingers. Obviously it was as to not lose one another. Obviously.

It was nice. Walking around together and not worrying about what others think of them. Strangers are just strangers obviously. It's not like they can control them or anything.

Once Iwaizumi led Oikawa into a coffee shop, the two boys waited a while before entering. Making sure to not get noticed by anyone. They hid behind a small wall that was there for no particular reason. Behind that wall was another, larger wall. They were in a corner, pressed together. They had to hold onto each other to fit in.

When Hanamaki began listening in to the conversation between their friends, he noticed they were actually pretty boring.

"What's going on?" Matsukawa whispered in Hanamaki's ear making the boy shiver.

"Nothing much, so far they have been pretty quiet." The boy breathed out.

As the date progressed, the conversation between the boys hadn't gotten much more interesting other than the awkward silence and Oikawa's "Iwa-chan, are you my mum?" Moment which made them have to hold their laughter in.

During the boring pauses of silence and the rest of the boring coversation the to had, Mmatsukawa decided it was his turn to entertain them. He put his lips on Hanamaki's neck making him take in a deep breath.

"W-what are you doing?" Hanamaki asked quickly.

"Shhh. Just enjoy this," Matsukawa said laying his hand on Hanamaki's waist.

Hanamaki quickly put his hands on Matsukawa's face to lift it to his. He looked in his eyes and placed his lips on Matsukawa's. Although kissing was fun, Matsukawa decided it wasn't entertaining enough. He wanted to hear Hanamaki laugh. The only way he knew how to do that is to tickle him.

Matsukawa's hand slipped to Hanamaki's sides once more. His fingers began moving slowly and then, he began to tickle the boy. He knew he'd get a reaction from him, that was for sure.

"St-stop!" Hanamaki said trying to contain his laughter.

"No, this is fun too."

As Hanamaki began struggling, his laughter grew in noise.

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Matsukawa whisper-yelled.

"Then stop tickling me!" Hanamaki said, still laughing.

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa. Why are you hiding and spying on us?" Iwaizumi called out to the two boys stood behind what seemed like a wall behind them.

"Oh shit, they heard you you loud shit!" Matsukawa whisper-yelled.

"No they didn't. If we pretend to not be here they'll forget about us." Hanamaki whisper-yelled back.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sat quietly once again, praying to not get caught.

"I don't think that's how life works, Hanamaki." Iwaizumi said.

"Shit. You got us caught!" Matsukawa said kicking at Hanamaki.

"Why were you spying on us anyway?" Oikawa asked laughing quietly.

"Seemes like a good idea to begin with." Matsukawa started.

"Turns out we aren't very good at camouflaging ourselves." Hanamaki ended.

"Any other reasons?" Iwaizumi asked after he let go of them.

"Thought maybe it'd be funny or something," The two boys said simultaneously.

"It was at the beginning," Hanamaki began saying.

"But then you became boring so we had to entertan ourselves," Matsukawa added.

"As it turns out, we're so funny that we got caught." Hanamaki finished.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with an amused expression.

"You can sit with us if you like," Oikawa said not thinking at all.

"No you can't!" Iwaizumi said angrily.

"We weren't going to anyway." Matsukawa said sticking his tongue out at the black haired boy.

"Speak for yourself!" Hanamaki said, "I'm staying." The boy sat down next to Oikawa.

Matsukawa walked away from Iwaizumi. He grabbed hold of Hanamaki and dragged him away with him.

"We really need more fun friends," Matsukawa said as they made their way to his house, hand in hand.

"Meh, they're pretty cool if you think about it." Hanamaki responded.

"You think?" Matsukawa asked.

"Yeah, could be worse." Hanamaki said.

"Like who?"

"You."

Matsukawa gasped. Hanamaki kissed him, laughing and saying he was only kidding.

\--

"You have no good music!" Hanamaki said as he went through Matsukawa's phone. The two were sat on Matsukawa's bed.

Hanamaki quickly put on a random song then pushed Matsukawa down on the bed, he layed down next to him, cuddling into his side.

As the song began, Matsukawa began cringing.

 _Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_

Hanamaki held onto Matsukawa's shirt tighter, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever.

 _and there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe_

By the time the chorus began, Hanamaki began singing along.

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

"I didn't know you knew this song." Matsukawa said kissing the top of Hanaaki's head.

 _There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_only this sense of completion_  
_and in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_

"Yeah, well."

 _I'm searching for_  
_I think I found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe_  
_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I found you_

When the song ended, Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa and recieved a kiss. The next song was Matsukawa's favourite.

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

Matsukawa began singing. He was singing for Hanamaki, about Hanamaki and to Hanamaki.

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"You have a nice voice," Hanamaki said softly.

 _Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_  
_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

"Thank you." Matsukawa said, softly and quietly.

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The two boys were together, And that's all that mattered.

 _There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_  
_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_  
_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_

"You should sing more," Hanamaki said plaing with Matsukawa's shirt.

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"Maybe one day." Matsukawa responded.

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I love you," Hanamaki said. The first time he ever said that. It made Matsukawa stop singing.

 _Just hanging by a moment_  
_Just hanging by a moment_  
_I'm hanging by a moment_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I love you too, you dork," Matsukawa replied after a while.


	5. KuroKen

  
(The day is Wednesday cuz why not)

Dragging your boyfriend around town aimlessy is a good idea for a romantic valentines date, right? Wrong. At least that's what Kuroo thought. He tried, he tried so hard to succeed at making his boyfriend happy but you know what? It might just be that Kuroo sucks at romantic gestures all together. But that couldn't possibly be true. After all, Kuroo had done so many things for Kenma before. Like that time that Kuroo, oh, wait. That was something Bokuto had done for Akaashi. Well maybe that time he took Ke- That was something Tsukishima had done for Yamaguchi. Okay, so maybe Kuroo hadn't done many memorable romantic things for Kenma. But that would all change today. Wrong again.

So it all started in the morning, roughly around five am, when Kuroo messaged Bokuto asking for some tips to not feel as nervous as he did.

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Bro, I kinda low key feel like I'm about to die inside and like I'm literally gonna explode with tiny bugs coming out from my stomach. Any advice?_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_That was much more information than I needed but thanks anyway for sharing_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Glad we have this sort of bond_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_And just, ya know, try not to try too hard cuz trying too hard is like not trying at all. Just try not to try_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Woah, bro, too many times that you used the word try. Now Imma get confused af_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Yo, but bro, I low key need advice too_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Go ahead dude_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_What to do for Akaashi?_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Bro, you should of had that figured out aaages ago!_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Nah mate, I feel like the more spontaneous the better_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Then why ask me what to do? Go for something spontaneous like you said. Maybe go for a little danger?_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Meeting his family it is_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Bro. That's too far. You'll get eaten_

[From: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_I hope I get eaten by him if you know what I'm sayin' ;)_

[To: Hoot Hoot bitch]

_Stop. That just...No. I don't need to know that_

That was bad enough of a start to the day. Bokuto hadn't made his nerves go down by any percentage, in fact, he kind of made him more nervous. Not knowing why that was, he dragged himself out of the bed. Emphasis on the dragged. He literally dragged himself out. It was from reluctance of going to school. Due to the pressure of giving Kenma the day he deserved, Kuroo really just wanted to stay in his bed. But obviously that's not possible. Who would allow such a thing to happen to Kuroo? Definitely not the higher being somewhere in the sky. Also known as God to some.

Kuroo got ready to leave for the train station to go to school, he ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, packed his bag, got dressed, and did some random thing with his hair that he didn't quite know how to name. Once all those things were complete, he left his house and walked to the train station.

Saying he walked slowly would be wrong. He walked at such an agonizing speed, slower than he had ever walked before, from such a great reluctance of arriving at the station that every single muscle hurt. His mind was left wondering some place completely else, not wanting to think about any of the possible failures that may occure during the day.

"Come on Kuroo, be a man!" He whispered to himself, loud enough for only himself to hear.

"Ahh, man, I don't think I can do this." He whined.

"Maybe I can turn back now."

As those words left his lips, his phone vibrated in his front pocket making him halt. He pulled out his phone and on the screen saw a message from Kenma,

[From: Kitten<3]  
  
_Where are you?_  
  
[To: Kitten <3]  
  
_I'm almost at the station. Give me a sec. I kinda slept in this morning_  
  
[From: Kitten <3]  
  
_Ok_  
  
Kuroo put his phone back into his pocket and began walking again. He was walking back in the direction of the station, not wanting to see Kenma's disappointment or anything of that sort. Luckily, Kenma and Kuroo always go to the station a little earlier (if you can class thirty minutes as a little) in case something like this happened.  
  
Once he finally arrived at the station he spotted Kenma straight away sitting at the bench they usually sat at. He walked over to him, sitting beside him in silence. After a while he said, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Kenma replied not looking up from his game as usual.  
  
Kuroo stayed quiet after that. He was worrying too much about valentines day again. No matter what he did, he just couldn't shake off this bad feeling that was surrounding him. He didn't want to say anything in case he ruined the day before they even did anything.  
  
When the train came, it felt like Kuroo had been saved. He didn't know why, or what could it have been, but he knew he felt saved. It was just one of those moments where everything seems so awkward and just the thought of getting away seemed like heaven. Yet he was still in this awkward situation where he didn't know what to say to Kenma.  
  
"How are you?" Kuroo asked awkwardly.  
  
"Good, you?" Kenma replied, eyes still glued onto his game.  
  
"Good, good. I'm not too bad myself." Kuroo replied.  
  
It all felt so stupid. They've known each other for so many years yet Kuroo still made small talk with him.  
  
"I see you have a new game," Kuroo pointed out not knowing what else to say.  
  
Kenma just nodded. It was like every time Kuroo tried to say something cool, he stopped himself in a fear of sounding stupid. Once again, he wasn't sure why. It just felt like it every time. Instead of talking, he slid over, closer to Kenma, so that their legs would touch. He put his arm around Kenma's shoulder and just watched him play his game.  
  
\--  
  
"Yo!" Yamamoto shouted at the two boys as they walked in through the school gate.  
  
"Hi," Kenma said shortly, Kuroo's arm still around him.  
  
"Mornin'" Kuroo nodded his head.  
  
They didn't get to talk for much longer due to the overwhelmingly loud bell that had no reason to be of such volume. All the boys seperated, all walking into different directions to go to their classes.  
  
It wasn't fun for Kuroo. Almost though out every lesson his thoughts were on th fact that the day may fail miserably. But as the day progressed, he wasn't as focused on that as he thought he would be. His thoughts were wandering in every direction. He just couldn't seem to control them.  
  
During lunch, Kenma, he, and the rest of the volley ball team, Lev included, sat together at a table out side, not doing anything other than eating and throwing food at each other, that being mainly Yamamoto and Lev because who wouldn't want to fight someone that took your place as the ace.  
  
"Kuroo!" Someone, Yaku, shouted from the other side of the table. The volume of their team mates was so loud that they had to shout.  
  
"What's up?" Kuroo shouted back.  
  
Yaku walked over to him, sitting on his left side with Kenma on Kuroo's right.  
  
"So, what you gonna do for valentines with Kenma?" Yaku asked.  
  
"Um, I think I'm just gonna take him to town?" Kuroo said awkwardly.  
  
Yaku nodded his head. He wasn't sure what else to say after that.  
  
"What about you?" Kuroo said, breaking the silence. Yaku looked up at him confused, "What are you and Lev going to do?"  
  
Yaku looked like he was about to die. His eyes were wide, his face pale and he looked unusually thin.  
  
"W-w-w-what do you mean? I - Me - There is nothing going on between L-Lev and me." Yaku said stuttering.  
Kuroo laughed softly, "Okay, what ever you say."  
  
\--  
  
After practise had finished and all the boys were dressed, they all said their farewells and walked in seperate ways. Except for Kuroo and Kenma. They both walked ot the train station. But just as Kenma was about to turn into the subway, Kuroo grabbed hold of him and took him into the center of town.  
  
"This is different." Kenma said, eyes still on his game.  
  
"Well it is valentines day." Kuroo replied, picking up his pace so that they were almost running.  
  
"Where are we going though?" Kenma asked, finally peeling his eyes off his game and putting it away.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Kuroo asked him.  
  
"Don't mind." He replied simply.  
  
Kuroo nodded his head.  
  
This was going to be a lot more difficult than he ahd imagined.  
  
\--  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kuroo shouted for what seemed like the hundreth time this day.

The two boys had just finished playing a game that Kuroo had found interesting when he saw it. It was a game from a faire, (they had gone to a faire after going many different places) and Kuroo just couldn't seem to do anything right. He had hit Kenma in the head many times and every time the boy ended falling on the floor from the impact.

"It's okay." Kenma said again as he stood up.

"Lets just go home." He said after taking hold of Kuroo's hand.

"Yeah, good idea." Kuroo said.

The two boys walked together to Kenma's house. It was closest to where they were at the moment as they couldn't catch any trains. It's not like they had far to walk from their current location. Just a few minutes and Kenma would be safe at home Kuroo thought to himself.

Kuroo heard a quiet beep, it was Kenma's phone once again.

"Is it Hinata?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah."

"What's it about?" Kuroo asked curiously.

"He just forgot about valentines day and is asking for help." Kenma said casually.

Kuroo nodded, trying not to laugh.

When they finally did get to Kenma's Kuroo said goodbye and was ready to walk to his house. However, as he was about to walk away, he felt a small hand take hold of his. Kenma intertwined their fingers together and turned Kuroo around so he was facing him. He stood on his tip toes and placed his lips on Kuroo's in a chaste kiss leaving the taller boy in shock. When he pulled back he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kuroo said as he kissed Kenma again. All the worry of everything going bad disappeared. The memories of the disaster were gone. All that he could see, feel, hear, was Kenma. Kenma's scent filled his nostrills. His heartbeat was all Kuroo heard. The smaller boys back and face was all Kuroo could feel. Everything was about Kenma.

"Do you want to stay round mine tonight? Mum wouldnt really care and we still have some of your underwear here. Plus, we can always just wash your school clothes. Only if your mum doesn't mind of course." Kenma said in a soft voice leaving Kuroo weak.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Kuroo said taking hold of both of Kenma's hands.

"Stop with the PDA and get inside this instant. It's the middle of February! I don't want Kuroo's mum calling me later to complain that we got her son poorly!" Kenma's mum shouted from the front door.

"Okay Miss Kozume!" Kuroo shouted back.

"I still won't forgive you, by the way." Kenma said as they began walking to the front door.

Kuroo stopped, "What?! Why?!"

"You made me run. And I didn't get any apple pie." Kenma said as he walked through the front door.

"You still love me though." Kuroo said.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night." Kenma said.

Kuroo looked at Kenma's mum and whispered, "He so loves me,"

Kenma's mum only shok her head and laughed, "Get upstairs before I throw you out."

"You can't! It's illegal to kick someone out once you invite them in!" Kuroo said trying to act smart. He wasn't dumb. He knew what he was talking about. He just didn't like to show it.

"Not if the person's dead." Kenma said from his room leaving Kuroo scared for his life

Kuroo ran to Kenma's room and tackle him onto his bed.

"You won't try to kill me, will you?" Kuroo asked.

"Depends how myc you annoy me," Kenma says from underneath Kuroo, his arms wrapping around Kuroo's neck.

"I'll try my best not to." Kuroo says.

He leaned down a little bit more until his lips brushed against Kenma's. The moment was perfect. It was like no one else was in the world. Slowly, so slowly it hurt, the two boys closed the gap between their lips. It was as if fireworks had gone off and they were the only people at the show. 

"I love you," Kenma whispered against Kuroo's lips.

"I love you too," Kuroo whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, thanks for reading if you did read. Thanks to hiqueer from Tumblr again for allowing me to use these.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> If you feel like it you can always check my [Tumblr](dominatedbylife.tumblr.com) out.


End file.
